


Frozen Peas

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Joe Mazzello and his wife are ready to have a baby





	Frozen Peas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a Queen/Borhap Fluff challenge on Tumblr

You are awake but haven’t opened your eyes. You can tell the room is lighter than you want it to be. You were hoping it was still dark and could sleep for a few more hours. It feels like there is a breeze on your face but the window wasn’t left open. You slowly open your eyes and see that Joe is facing you. He’s awake. He is also blowing in our face.

    You rub your eyes. Your voice is scratchy from not being used overnight, “what are you doing?”

    Joe smiles brightly “blowing you awake. It’s not a bad way to get woken up. Just for future reference.” He winks at you.

    “I’ll keep that in mind.”

    Joe wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him, “It’s actually 8 am. Your appointment is at 9:30. You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

    You smile and shut your eyes again, “I’m just getting my blood drawn and peeing in a cup. I don’t know if I’m even seeing the actual doctor. Hopefully there will be plenty of other appointments for you to come to. Stay here and work on your script.”

    Joe blows in your face again, but with more force this time. “Wake up, baby. If you do see the doctor, let her know I’m more than willing to have as much unprotected sex with you as needed. I can make that sacrifice to have a baby.”

    You playfully roll your eyes, “I’ll make sure to tell her that first thing.”

    Joe squints, “Do you think if we do it right now, she’ll be able to tell?”

    You laugh, “I don’t think she’s a carnival barker that can just look at a vagina and tell the last time it was penetrated.”

    Joe chuckles, “there’s a skill set.” You smack him gently on the chest. Joe rolls so he is now laying on top of you. He kisses your cheek, “If you get up and shower, I’ll go get us breakfast. Yummy croissants. That weird coffee thing you get.” Joe kisses your lips.

    You giggle then act offended, “We’ve been together how long and you don’t know what my coffee order is!”

    Joe kisses your neck, “It’s saved in my app.” He crawls off you and stands on the floor. “Come on. Shower. I’ll go get breakfast and then drive you. We can go to the grocery store after. Ben’s meeting changed so he is coming for dinner after all tonight.”

    You do the mental math, “So we have 7 people?”

    “Yes”

    You finally get out of bed and are about to go into the bathroom when Joe calls after you.

    “Y/N.” You turn around. “Grande dirty chai with vanilla.” He scoffs, “I can’t believe you doubted I know my wife’s coffee order.”

 

========

 

    You were in the grocery store staring at the vegetable selection. Normally you love veggies, but everything sounded disgusting right now. When reaching for some broccoli, you thought you got a whiff of a foul smell from your armpit. You changed your mind about the broccoli. You put it back and tried to discreetly smell yourself at the same time. Of course, that’s when Joe came around the corner to meet back up with you.

    He quirked an eyebrow up at you, “were you just smelling yourself?”

    “No”

    Joe was skeptical, “Really?”

    “Okay, yes. I think my deodorant stopped working.”

    Joe walked up next to you. He lifted your left arm and smelled your armpit. You started cracking up. A lady getting brocoli next to you gave you guys a weird look. Joe smiled and looked around you. “My wife was nervous she smelled. She doesn’t. She smells lovely.”

    You closed your eyes, tucked your lips into your mouth, and tried not to look too embarrassed. You smiled at the lady, “have a great afternoon ma’am.” She walked off. You looked over at Joe.

    He looked all sweet and innocent, “What? You do smell good. Did you decide on the side? I got the steaks.” Joe held up his shopping basket.

    You sighed, “everything sounds gross.”

    Joe suggested mashed potatoes, which you countered with roasted potatoes.

    You rested your head on Joe’s shoulder, “the only thing that sounded good was pickled okra.”

    Joe makes a disgusted noise, “why did I marry you?”

    You lifted your head, “I assumed…” you pointed to your boobs.

    Joe snorted, “Honey, you know it was for your ass. And somewhat your personality. Do you want to go get the pickled okra?”

    You lifted your basket this time, “already did.”

    “What are we doing for dessert?” Joe hooked his arm in your elbow and started leading you to another aisle.

    “There is a brownie mix in the cabinet. That’s quick and easy.”

    Joe did a little hop in excitement, “We should make chocolate covered strawberries.”

    “Oh, are you finally going to seduce Ben?” You smirked over at him.

    Joe replied airily, “no, I’m seducing Gwil.”

    You teased, “maybe Gwil will just switch me partners.”

    Joe scoffed, “hey!”

    “But she’s so nice!”

    Joe pouted, “I’m nice.”

    “You also snore.”

    Joe grabbed the okra from your basket, “I’m putting this back.”

    You gasped, “I’m kidding. I love you! Your snoring is like a white noise machine.”

 

========

 

    Joe and you spent your afternoon making brownies and roasting potatoes. He was marinating the steaks. He brought them out of the fridge to bring them to room temperature since everyone should start arriving soon. Joe excused himself to the bathroom. Your phone started ringing. It was the doctor’s office from this morning. The blood work wasn’t expected to be back until tomorrow. You worried they found something bad quickly for some reason.    

    Joe came back out and you were sitting on the sofa in a happy sense of shock. Joe asked what happened while he was in the bathroom. You repeated the news to him. Next thing you knew, Joe was on the ground.

    The next ten minutes went by in a blur. You now had Joe positioned laying down on the sofa with a bag of frozen peas against the side of his head. He hadn’t actually said anything since you told him. You could tell his pupils aren't dilated, so you figured he was in shock and not suffering from a concussion. The doorbell rang. You looked in Joe’s eyes one more time then walked to answer the door.

    Ben was early. He greeted you with an enthusiastic hug. Ben entered the living room and stopped immediately to stare at Joe. Joe didn’t react to Ben either.

    Ben looked at you, then back to Joe, “hey buddy!”

    Joe’s eyes flickered quickly to Ben. Joe returned to staring off into space.

    Ben looked at you very concerned, “What’s wrong? What’s with the peas?” Ben joked, “I’m not eating those for dinner.”

    You bit your lip. Maybe Ben’s excitement would snap Joe out of his trance. You decided to tell Ben.

    “I think he’s in shock. **I told him I was pregnant, and he passed out.** ”

    Ben’s jaw dropped. He looked at Joe again. Ben then pulled you in a tight bear hug.

    Joe came back to himself finally. “Hey! Don’t squish my baby!!”

    Ben laughs, “Which one?” He points between your face and where your baby bump will be.

    Joe’s expression softens, “Both.” He approaches you slowly. You don’t know if you have a pregnancy glow yet, but Joe does right now. He cups your face gently in his hands, contrasting the rough, deep kiss he gives you.

    You rest your head against Joe’s, “So you’re happy? Cause you didn’t talk for about 15 minutes? That only happens when you’re asleep.” Ben laughs.

    Joe kisses you again, “I’ve never been happier.” Joe wraps his arms tightly around you waist, “possibly on our wedding day.”

    You are positively beaming, “me too. Are we telling people or is Ben being sworn to secrecy for a while?”

    Joe smiles, “I can’t keep this a secret. It’s too good. I’m telling everyone.”


End file.
